Old, New, Borrowed and Blue
by mintsareawesome
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia refuses to break one of the oldest wedding traditions around. So she's going to need to find something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue to wear on her wedding day. 4 chapter NaLu fic.
1. Something Old

**_Hi guys! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction, which is pretty exciting! Hope you enjoy reading! Please give it a review so I know what you think! :D_**

_It was a well known tradition that every bride should wear 'something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue.' Lucy Heartfilia was not the sort of girl that liked to break tradition. It was partially due to her upbringing, and also in part due to the number of romance novels she'd read over the years. Either way, Lucy was determined to make sure she followed tradition, and made her wedding perfect, the way she had always planned._

_The first thing that Lucy managed to obtain was something old. It had all started when her long term boyfriend decided to propose..._

**Natsu's POV**

I'd been considering the idea for a while now. In my mind, the idea of marrying Lucy was becoming increasingly appealing. We'd been together for almost a year, and I was at least 60% certain she'd say yes. The problem was that I didn't exactly know how to go about proposing to someone. Igneel had never really gone into that kind of stuff, he mainly focused on teaching me how to punch better rather than how to propose to a girl.

I knew I would have to ask someone for advice on the matter, the problem was who. Mira would a good candidate, but I knew she'd be likely to let something slip to Luce, and I would rather keep it a surprise for now. I also had a strong suspicion that Mira would overdo things. Erza and Ice-Brain were out of the question. Ice-Brain would just laugh at me, and Erza would either hit me, or actually be helpful. But, it didn't seem worth the risk. Levy could be a good choice, but she was away on a mission with Shadow Gear. There was no point asking Happy, he'd only recommend giving her a fish or something.

I frowned, and slouched my way over to the bar. Then a head of orange hair caught my eye. Loke. I knew that Loke was popular with girls, so he'd definitely know what to do. I'd also asked him for advice in the past when I tried to ask Lucy out in the first place, so I knew he'd help me and keep quiet.

Since I couldn't think of a better idea, I made my way over to Loke, where he had a few girls draped over him as usual. He sometimes used his own magic to come to Fairy Tail and spend time here, as he's still a guild member. Luckily, Lucy wasn't here today. She had gone on a mission with Wendy, Carla and Romeo, to make sure they were all ok. Happy had tagged along too, so he could spend more time with Carla.

'Uh, Loke?' I reached behind my head, scratching it awkwardly.

'Hey Natsu, what is it?' The girls draped over him were glaring at me.

'Could I ask you about something quickly?' He seemed to understand it wasn't something I wanted to discuss in front of the entire guild.

'Ladies, I will be right back.' He said, giving them his signature smirk.

We made out way out of the guild, and walked to the side of it, so that we were completely out of earshot.

'So what is it Natsu?' Loke asked.

'Well...uh...I was wondering...how would you go about...say for example...proposing?' I felt more awkward then I had before. It just felt kind of weird saying it out loud.

Loke did a double take.

'Well. That was unexpected, I must say.' He quickly regained his composure. 'So, you want to propose to Lucy then.' He said with another irritating smirk.

'Well duh, who else would I be proposing to.' His confidence just made me feel more stupid.

'Well you'll need a ring, obviously. You should also pick a good occasion to propose.' He said, looking down on me. He was quite tall.

'Well, it's our one year anniversary soon, would that do?' I asked him.

'That's perfect. You'll also need to set up a nice date before you pop the question. You want a nice romantic atmosphere.' He continued.

I was taking a mental note of everything he was saying. I did not want to mess this up.

'Just take her on a nice date to celebrate your anniversary, then get out the ring and pop the question. It's really not that difficult Natsu. You'll be fine. Is there anything else?' He quirked an eyebrow in question.

'Uh... what kind of ring should I get?' I was clueless when it came to jewellery.

His eyes glinted as he came up with an idea. 'You know what Natsu, leave it to me, I have a little idea. You just get busy setting up that date. Good luck!' With that he made his back into the guild, probably to drape himself in women again.

**A few hours later...**

I was at Lucy's flat, waiting for her to get home. She was meant to be back from her mission soon, so I decided to get some dinner for her. I had tried to cook once before, but that had resulted in me paying her a large sum of money for fire damage, as well as me being kicked out of her house for a good week.

After buying her favourite pizza from the takeaway down the road, and getting some fish for Happy, I went back to her house. Just as I was jumping through the window, I heard her unlocking the door. I set the pizza and fish on the table and ran to the door to meet her.

'Hey Luce!' I grinned at her, as she opened the door.

'NATSU!' She screamed and jumped back a few feet.

'What? What did I do?' I was a little confused.

'I just opened the door! I didn't expect to see you standing right behind it, you scared me!' She was not pleased.

I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. 'Sorry' I mumbled into her hair.

She punched my arm playfully (I hope) as a response. 'By the way Natsu, Happy said to tell you that he's staying with Wendy and Carla tonight.' She told me.

'Aww, I got him some fish. Also, I got you your favourite pizza so you don't have to cook tonight.'

'Natsu, you can be surprisingly sweet at times.' She pecked my lips and then ran into the living room to devour her pizza. I just laughed and followed her.

We ended up having a movie night, which I enjoyed as it meant cuddling on the sofa. She fell asleep in my arms as the second movie ended, so I switched the tv off, and carried her into bed.

As I laid her down and tucked her in, I noticed one of her keys beginning to glow.

A moment later, Capricorn was standing before me.

'Hello Natsu.' He said. The goat spirit towered over me in height. Were all the celestial spirits taller than me?

'Uh , hi? What're you doing here?' I was kind of confused as to why he was talking to me.

'Loke told me that you plan to propose to Lady Lucy. Is that correct?'

'Yeah but...'

'Then I ask that you propose using this.' Capricorn reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box. 'This was her mother's engagement ring. I believe it was Lady Layla's wish that Lucy would one day have this ring placed on her finger by a man that truly loved her. I can see that you do love her Natsu, so I think it best to use this ring, it will mean a lot to Lady Lucy.' He handed the box to me.

I grinned at him. 'Thanks Capricorn.'

He nodded, and then vanished.

**One week later...**

It had gone much better than I had expected. Mira had cooked some incredible food, which Luce and I had eaten sitting underneath the rainbow sakura tree that I had uprooted for Lucy all that time ago. I hadn't even set anything on fire, which was surprising considering my nerves. Me and Luce lay on the picnic blanket looking at the stars. I was just trying to summon up the courage I needed. There was a niggling part of me which worried she would say no.

Then I remembered everything we'd been through together. All the people we had fought against, the friends we had fought with, and Lucy had never left my side. I just needed to have faith, like I had always done.

'Luce.'

'Yes Natsu?'

'I need to ask you something.'

'What is it?'

I stood up, and then crouched down in that weird position Loke had made me practise. Lucy gasped.

I pulled the little box out of my pocket.

'Luce, I love you so much. I'm bad at long speeches, but I really love so you. So will you marry me?'

Lucy had tears in her eyes as her mouth curved in to a huge smile.

'Yes!' She shouted, launching herself at me.

I hugged her tightly, and then she pulled back, smiling at me expectantly.

I took her left hand, sliding the ring on just like Loke had told me to. He'd given me instructions on how to do this properly this morning, just to make sure I didn't screw anything up.

When Lucy saw the ring, she just stared at it, speechless.

'How did you...'

'I pulled her into my arms again. Capricorn gave it to me. He said it would mean a lot to you.'

She was crying a little bit. 'He was right, it does. I love you Natsu.' She mumbled into my shoulder.

'I love you too, Luce.'

We stayed like that for a while, hugging in the moonlight, until Lucy suddenly jumped up.

'This is perfect!' She had a massive grin on her face.

'That's good...?'

'Well, every bride needs to wear something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue on her wedding day. Since this ring belonged to my mother, it's pretty old. That means I found something old to wear on our wedding day! You're the best Natsu!' She then leaned forward and kissed me soundly on the lips.

I was just glad I had done something right, and that she wasn't shouting at me.


	2. Something New

**Lucy's POV**

'Oh Lucy, I'm so happy for you two!' exclaimed Mira. I'd just told her the news about my engagement, and she looked like she was about to faint from happiness.

'I knew you'd be the perfect couple, I was right all along!' I flinched a little as I remembered when Mira had originally suggested that Natsu could have feelings for me. It had resulted in embarrassment, I hadn't been able to face Natsu for a few days after that. I just nodded in agreement with Mira, deciding not to mention that she had also suggested that Gray might like me.

'So have you decided on a maid of honour yet?' She asked, a huge smile on her face.

'Well, it was only yesterday that he proposed, so I haven't exactly had a long time to think about it...' I trailed off.

'What about bridesmaids? You must have some idea!' I couldn't help but get the feeling that Mira was hinting she wanted to be a bridesmaid.

'Well, I have a few people in mind. But it isn't certain yet.' I replied, trying to sound as neutral as possible.

'Well, be sure to let me know whenever you decide! I want to hear all about everything. If you need any help you know where I am.' She gave a smile, and went back to making drinks and food.

'Thanks Mira.' I replied, returning her smile. I slid off the barstool, and made my way over to the request board. I'd come to pick up a simple job for me and Natsu to do. My rent was due next week, and for once I almost had enough to cover it, I just needed another 5,000 Jewels. I found a simple enough request that involved taking care of a few bandits in the port of Hargeon. We could leave today and be back by tomorrow, without too much trouble.

'Mira! I'll take this job, please!'

**The next day...**

We'd finished the job, and Natsu and I were walking back from the train station. For once, we'd completed the job with minimal destruction (mainly due to the fact that the bandits were in a forest, so there was no property that belonged to anyone to damage).

'Hey, Natsu?'

'Yeah?' He replied, squeezing my hand.

'I know it's a bit soon, but do you know who you're best man is going to be? It's just that Mira was asking me about bridesmaids and stuff the other day, and I wondered who your best man would be.'

'I was gonna ask Gildarts when we get back to the guild. He was like a dad to me growing up, and I don't think that a cat is allowed to be a best man, or I would ask Happy. That's ok with you right?'

I gave him a smile. 'That's completely fine with me. Ask him as soon as we get back, so I can discuss something with Mira.' Natsu nodded happily.

A few minutes later we arrived at the guild hall. Natsu went straight up to Gildarts, who was having a drinking contest with Cana. I stood back as Natsu talked to Gildarts. Judging by the shocked look on his face that was quickly replaced with a grin, I guessed he'd said yes. This was confirmed when Natsu came and pecked me on the cheek.

'Gildarts said he'd be best man. I'll see you later, I gotta go kick Ice Princess's ass.' I rolled my eyes at him and went over to the bar.

'Hey Mira, we finished the job.' I said, whilst giving her the request form so that she could complete the paperwork.

'Wonderful! How much damage did you cause this time?'

'Actually, the job was in the middle of nowhere. For once, we didn't destroy any property.' I was nice to actually be saying that we didn't cause damage for a change. 'Mira, I had an idea about who should be my maid of honour, and I wanted to check whether you thought it was a good idea or not.'

She nodded at me. 'Let's hear it then.'

'Well, Natsu has asked Gildarts to be his Best man. Everyone knows that the maid of honour has to dance a few dances with the best man. At first I was concerned because you know what Gildarts can be like, he'll flirt with anything. The last thing I want are jealous boyfriends trying to fight Gildarts, it could ruin everything!'

At this, Mira nodded understandingly.

'If I asked you to be maid of honour, there is a strong chance Laxus would get jealous. Most dragon slayers are very possessive. Could you imagine the damage Laxus and Gildarts could cause in a fight? The same would apply for anyone else I asked, apart from one person. If I asked Cana, there would much less chance of fighting, since Gildarts is her Dad. There wouldn't be any jealousy. So I thought it would be a good idea to have Cana as maid of honour. It would be best all round, I think.'

Mira thought for a second. 'I think you're right Lucy. Anyone else could be a recipe for disaster. It's the best way to avoid any arguments, and it means that none of the couples have to dance with anyone else. They could all be together!'

'I'm glad you think it's a good idea too. I was a little worried about all of it.' I was relieved that Mira agreed with my choice, it made thing much easier. 'There was another thing I wanted to ask you actually Mira.'

'Oh, what was it, Lucy?'

'Would you like to be a bridesmaid?' I asked her.

Mira's whole face lit up, and she gave me a hug over the counter. 'I would love to!'

**A few weeks later...**

Looking in the mirror, I sighed at my reflection before unzipping the dress and pulling it off. I had been persuaded to go wedding dress shopping, and it wasn't going well. Mira, Cana, Levy, Erza and Wendy were with me, all of them sitting outside the dressing room. Each time I tried a dress, I would stand in front of them while they offered their opinions. I had to yet find a dress that I liked even a little bit. Most of the dresses I had found so far were too big and puffy for my liking.

It had been Mira's idea to go shopping today. In the end, Cana had agreed to being Maid of Honour, but Mira and Erza had taken on most of the responsibility for organization, since Cana would rather have a drink. Mira, Erza, Levy and Wendy were my bridesmaids, since they were my closest friends.

'Hey, Lu?' Said a voice. I poked my head around the curtain to see Levy. 'Try this one on. It's quite different to the other dresses we've seen so far.' She gave an encouraging smile and held out the dress to me. I took it from her, and began to put it on.

When I looked in the mirror, I gasped a little. The dress was silk, with lace over the top. It hugged my torso tightly, and hung loosely from my hips. The material was light and comfortable. The lace sleeves flared out at the elbows, and there was also a small train made from lace. It was beautiful.

I stepped out from the dressing room to model my dress for everyone. I was met with silence as they all looked at the dress. Then, simultaneously, they all got up and hugged me. Mira and Erza were both crying.

'Oh Lucy, you look so beautiful!' Sobbed Mira.

Levy and Cana were laughing at their behaviour, while Wendy was just smiling. I hugged Levy first, whispering thank you into her ear. She gave me a grin back. 'Looks like we found something new for you to wear, Lu!'


End file.
